Nature's WakeUp Call
by jtsbbsps-dk
Summary: Post-DH, EWE, pre-slash. At Narcissa’s fortieth birthday reception Harry reacquaints himself with ducks, rain and Malfoy.


**Title:**Nature's Wake-Up Call  
**Authors:** lj user=jtsbbsps_dk  
**Beta:** The incredible lj user=weasleywench !  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Length:** ~1300  
**Warnings: **Hinting Narcissa as a young mother, the f-word.

**Summary:** Post-DH, EWE, pre-slash. At Narcissa's fortieth birthday reception Harry reacquaints himself with ducks, rain and Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** This is written for fun and pleasure, nothing else. I own and claim nothing, so I'd love not to be sued. No copyright infringement intended.

**Notes: **Happy birthday, dearest Bryoney! I really hope you had a fantastic day, you certainly deserve one! I dearly hope this small piece of writing is worthy as a b-day gift!fic for you! *bites nails* I managed to incorporate these prompts of yours: Blue, flowers, bad weather, sculpture garden and "As far as I'm concerned, one duck is one duck too many."

**Comments:** Would be highly appreciated, along with constructive criticism. God knows I could use some – although no flames please, I'm 18 and English is not my native language, have mercy. My first fic here on livejournal.

***

Small stones under Harry's feet crunched slightly and he breathed in. The air was heavy as dark grey clouds could be seen in the distance; the wind would probably rise soon, too.

He had escaped the stifling, loud atmosphere at the reception. Harry relaxed and rolled his shoulders, finally able to think: why had he gone to Narcissa's fortieth birthday celebration anyway? Right, because he could never say no to her – she had saved his life.

Trying to preoccupy his mind with the beauty of the flowers and bushes arranged around the neat garden paths, Harry didn't notice a life-sized marble statue before he was too close. He gave a start as he suddenly looked into the pale, old stone face. His heart rate still slowing, he sat down on the nearest bench and leaned his head back. The cooling wind drifted over his face.

It was already ten months after the final battle, but Harry could not seem to be rid of the swirling thoughts of trials, stress, funerals, celebrations and memorials - where his attendance was 'expected' - making Grimmauld Place liveable, moving out of the Burrow, studying for his A.P.A.T. (Auror Program Acceptance Test), the press, finding formal robes for Ron and Hermione's engagement party…

Harry sighed again and looked to the grey clouds to calm himself. As the buzzing in his mind actually subsided, he realised that there were more statues scattered around him: some of tall wizards drawing a sword or raising their wands against an invisible enemy; some of magical creatures raised on busts. He even saw one of a peacock. He snorted, as he had seen one earlier this evening, strutting around in the entrance hall, just as posed and just as white.

But, alas, the statues could not hold his attention for long. He wandered further into the garden, rather enjoying this new view of the Malfoy grounds. Peaceful, though tamed, nature. This was clearly a place the Death Eaters had not bothered to come, he thought, pleased.

His thoughts were interrupted by a quacking in the distance. Wait, quacking? Harry furrowed his brow and passed under the hanging branches of a clearly very old tree.

And there it was, just a regular pond, with a regular duck. Harry's mouth curved upwards. A duck pond, like any other he could have seen in a park. No fancy magical decorations or too-clean-to-be-true water. In the backyard of Malfoy Manor, admittedly an overly large backyard, was a quacking, brown and gray duck, and Harry was still smiling.

He sat down on the grass and leaned against the tree. He did not give a flying fuck about his new tailored robes. Or how long he sat there, watching the duck swim around and simply do duck things, until he heard the branches part and a sigh.

"As far as I'm concerned, one duck is one duck too many." Why, oh iwhy/i, was Malfoy here? Ever since the war had ended, it had always been so awkward whenever they had met, no matter the circumstances. They would take turns in changing from sneering at each other to giving fumbling excuses, from nervous gestures to death glares. It always ended with one of them parting not long after, with nothing but a short nod.

"Why?" Harry felt safest with monosyllabic words around Malfoy. Especially as he walked closer.

"There can't be ducks at Malfoy Manor, Potter" Harry toyed briefly with the thought of pushing Malfoy in the water when he neared the edge. But what would that really gain him?

"Why?" Malfoy turned his head towards him with a raised eyebrow. Harry simply tilted his head and gazed back.

"Because," Malfoy retorted, "ducks are too regular. Malfoys don't do regular." He sat down and stretched out his legs a few feet from Harry.

"Think about it," Harry mused, "that's probably the only duck to have found its way to this sanctuary on Malfoy property. It's hardly regular." Malfoy shot a suspicious glare towards the duck, but it kept swimming around meaninglessly. "What's wrong with being regular, anyway?"

"Nothing, Potter; nothing" He sighed as he lay down and put his hands behind his head.

They stayed in silence for a while, until Harry found himself yet again asking a question.

"Why are you here?"

"Too many people," was the simple answer. "You?"

Harry shrugged. "The same."

"You studying for your A.P.A.T.?"

Harry's head snapped towards Malfoy. "How did you know?"

"Relax, I guessed. Word gets around. I know you. Not so hard to work out."

"Oh." Harry leaned back against the tree. "What are you doing these days, anyway?" He could not help to be a little curious.

"The same."

"What…?" He could see Malfoy roll his eyes.

"I'm studying for my A.P.A.T, too, Potter."

"Wait - what?"

"You know, with that hearing, I don't think you're g—" But his insult was interrupted by a loud thunderclap and rain started pouring down from the sky.

They both rose and started sprinting back towards the Manor, the rain making their hair stick to their faces and their robes heavy. Suddenly Malfoy grabbed him around the wrist.

"In here, Potter!" he yelled through the rain and dragged Harry towards a small blue pavilion Harry had not noticed before. He tumbled up the small stairs in his eagerness and shook his hair. Malfoy grimaced while he tried to smooth his own wet strands away from his face.

"I don't need more rain, Potter, thank you." Harry simply shot him a grin and rolled his shoulders. "I think I needed a wake-up call."

Harry sat on a bench and listened to the rain beating on the roof. He still had a small smile on his face as he asked the boy on the bench opposite him, "So you're applying for Auror training?"

Malfoy studied Harry shortly before answering, "Yes, Potter… got anything against it?" Harry shook his head. "No, not really." He glanced upwards. "I think it'll just make the courses more interesting." He shot Malfoy another grin. He got a tentative smile back, but it fell quickly.

"It's not like I'm likely to get accepted."

Harry frowned. "Of course you'll get in…" A raised eyebrow. "Ooh – right… Nope, you'll still get in," Harry said.

"How can you be so sure?"

Harry gave him another crooked smile. "Just call it my intuition."

He received a strange look and a shrug. "What can you do, other than fight cleverly and hope for the best, right?"

Harry nodded. "Right." At a second thought, he asked, "Have you come around to look at the Tactical Thinking Chapter yet?"

Malfoy snorted. "I skimmed that bullshit – it's nothing I haven't heard since I grew out of my nappies; barely worth a glance"

"Oh… I happened to find it quite interesting." Harry bit his lower lip.

"I didn't figure you'd be into mind games, Potter, you seem far too… Gryffindor."

Harry shrugged and smirked. "Well, if you're so well versed in the subject, when have you used it?" Harry challenged.

"You'd be surprised, Potter." Harry received a smirk in return.

"Oh, do tell; I'm all ears."

And tell he did. And Harry was surprised by all the, more or less serious, mischievous things Malfoy had got away with.

Harry did not know how long they stayed and exchanged stories of their past wayward behaviours, but they had clearly not noticed the lack of pouring rain, as he discovered the red tinted sky from a setting sun.

"Malfoy, do you know what time it is?"

Malfoy shook his head and rose from the bench as he cast a _Tempus_. Then he shot Harry a crooked grin and a gesture. "Come on, Potter; let's go find my mother before she worries herself sick."

_~fin_


End file.
